


暮土断桥

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 暮土断桥的旖旎幻梦
Kudos: 1





	暮土断桥

**Author's Note:**

> 和自己小号在暮土ghs时的脑洞  
> 包含口交，双性，产乳，注意避雷
> 
> 醴：白金斗工装裤平菇  
> 兰：无翼短裤萌新头

“先生……”兰伏在醴身前，小声地喊道。  
醴揉了揉他的短发，把兰拉进怀里，低下头细细地吻着兰的耳朵，手撩起兰的衣摆在他身上到处抚摸着。  
“呜，再……再用力点，先生……”少年人的情欲总是上来得特别快，还没亲几下，兰就扭起了身子，丰软的臀部有一下没一下地蹭着醴腿间的硬物。  
“乖孩子。”醴放下兰，按着他的后颈，兰心领神会，拉下醴的裤子，张嘴含住那根滚烫的阴茎吞吐起来。  
醴没闲着。他沿着脊椎骨一路摸下去，摸进臀缝，隔着裤子揉搓起已经开始吐水的后穴。  
兰呜咽了一声，翘起屁股往醴的手里送，醴也不客气，剥开他短得几乎要露出屁股的裤子，熟练地摸进后穴找到敏感点，一下一下地按起来。  
“知道错哪了吗？”  
明明是如此旖旎的场面，醴的语气却冷得像块铁。  
兰含着灼热的凶器，呜呜地应了几声，他想吐出来说话，后脑勺却被醴用力按着，浑圆龟头撞着喉咙，兰都能想象到那赤红尖端是如何狠厉地侵犯这自己同样赤红的喉咙。  
“该罚。”醴说。  
他的手指往前划去，碰到兰光滑又敏感的会阴，能量从指尖喷薄而出，没入皮肉中。  
兰被碰到敏感处，身体的颤抖还没停息，就感觉一阵奇异的快感从下身蔓延而起——  
不是往常感受到的或猛烈如火，或温柔如水的快感，而是带着酸麻，带着未知的恐惧的，从未见识过的快感。  
不应该出水的地方如今满盈了一窝春水，挂在兰的身体里晃晃悠悠，似掉不掉。  
兰睁大了眼睛，扭着身体挣扎起来。他想知道醴对他的身体做了什么，才让他有如此怪异的感受。  
醴没有阻拦他，兰起身，低头，看见了不应该出现在自己身上的器官——  
一个小巧的，张着嘴等着物件填满的女性生殖器官。  
“这……先生……”兰震惊地看着自己的雌穴，语无伦次。  
在他的目光里，醴的手伸下去，拨弄了一下花核，然后兰在一阵让他腰软的快感里看见醴湿润的手指，和手指与雌穴间相连的黏液。  
他哪里经历过这种事，浑身一震就要落下泪来。  
这时醴却握住他的腰，慢慢地往勃发到极致的阴茎上坐。粗大的柱身顶开新生的穴肉，缓慢地摩擦着花核，一直到底。  
“兰，”醴凑在他耳边说，“如何？”  
醴见他不说话，便提着他的腰轻轻顶了一下。  
这一下像是碰到了什么开关，兰的前方抖着射出一股精液，雌穴颤抖着裹着插在里面的凶器吮吸着。  
醴倒吸一口凉气，就着汁水淋漓的雌穴抽插了起来。  
雌穴涌上来的快感实在太过可怖，兰甚至错觉自己下身装了座火山，倏忽爆发的熔岩携着电光冲过神经，将脊椎撞得七零八落，传到大脑时已成了一只猛兽，张开血盆大口，一口咬下脆弱的思考回路，至此还不满意，甩尾转身又沿着血管奔涌在全身。  
兰觉得自己敏感得可怕，上下起伏时流动的空气拂过乳尖，竟也能让乳尖爽得颤抖。更别提下身黏腻的水声，醴在他耳边低沉的情话，不受自己控制溢出的高亢呻吟，都在侵入他的耳道。  
“……兰。”  
“兰，看我。”  
醴的声音像从很远的地方传来，兰勉强找回了一点神智，瞪着醴不说话。  
“看看你的胸，有没有什么变化。”醴的手指沿着兰的胸口滑过，“是不是比之前鼓了一点？”  
兰被他这么一说，顿时不妙。  
“见过女性是如何产乳的吗？”醴将乳头捏在指间，“想不想试试。”  
“不……这怎么可能……我不行，不行的……”  
“不试试怎么知道。”醴笑了，修得圆润的指甲抠着奶孔，先是小力地揉，再是用力地想往里进。  
兰惊恐地看着白色的奶水从乳头溢出，将醴的手指染得花白，他颤抖着想说什么，然而在醴低下头去吮吸的时候只能呜咽一声，昏了过去。

兰从梦中醒来，出一身冷汗。  
这都是什么，他喘着气想。  
梦到醴也就算了，居然还梦到……梦到……  
他缓了一会，起身换衣洗漱。俯身时一只银光闪闪的戒指从颈间滑落，戒指内侧刻着的是——  
赠吾爱，余生安好。


End file.
